


Colours

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, america asks questions, america is nosy, and lowkey regrets it, background ameita, but its okay because we love him, china misses rome, rome is already dead in this, romechu, silk road pairing, thats the character death, this is an older work of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: America asks China about his soulmate and gets an unexpected response.
Relationships: America/North Italy (background), China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 43





	Colours

“Can you see colour, China?” America asks loudly standing beside the older nation. China looked up at him, a hit of sadness in his eyes. He shakes his head in response to the young American. “So you haven’t met her yet?” America asks.   
  
China remembers colour, the world was so full of it once.   
  
“Him.” China corrects softly, his eyes unfocused on the world in front of him.    
  
“Him, oh okay.” He pauses. “Wait? How do you know it’s a guy?”   
  
“Because I knew him, America.” China replies his voice something in between bitter and hurt, turning his head away from the American boy, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.    
  
‘I knew him well.’ China thought to himself. His tanned skin, curled brown hair, the way the light would catch around him and how he would glow. China’s heart ached at the thought.    
  
“You.. you knew him? Doesn’t that mean.. he’s dead?” America asks, looking to China.   
  
“I did know him. And yes, he is dead, long dead by now. Our time together was short, but cherished. Why do you ask?” China adds the last question in hopes that the young country would move past the subject.   
  
The young country doesn't move on. “Was he.. a human?” He asks, taking a seat beside China, watching him closely.    
  
China began shaking softly, America was afraid the man was having a panic attack, before he realized that the older nation beside him was not having a panic attack, but was instead laughing silently to himself.   
  
“He was anything but a human.” He replies after calming himself.   
  
He was everything a human could be and more.    
  
“So, he was a country?” America’s voice had grown soft.    
  
“An Empire.” China’s replies, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.    
  
“What empire?” America asks, the softness of his voice threatening to rival his twin brother's regular tone.    
  
One of the greatest empires to ever exist.    
  
“You’ll have to find that out yourself, but I’ll give you a little hint, ask your boyfriend about him, he knows just as much as I know.”   
  
Realization flashed through America’s bright eyes. “Rome”, he mouthed softly. China could only nod.    
  
“I.. I’ll get out of your hair now.” China glances up at him.   
  
“If you or your boyfriend…” he inhales sharply ”Italy” he adds after a short pause. “Ever want to hear stories about him,” he says taking a shaky breath, “you two can come to me.” he finishes with a halfhearted smile.    
  
America nods, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you China.” And with that he was gone.    
  
China found his hands moving to take his hair out of his usual ponytail. 

_ Just like he would every morning, whether he was on the silk road, or when Rome would visit, or even when he would visit Rome.  _

The tugging sensation at the back of his head brought back more memories. 

_ The early mornings when he would rise, Rome not long after him. And the late nights, where they would fall asleep in each other's embrace, Rome pulling at his ponytail because ‘it's easier to play with your hair when it's not done up like that’.  _

  
His hair fell over his shoulders, as he slid the elastic onto his wrist. Running his hand through his hair, he pulls the front strands back into a bun. Pulling the elastic back off his wrist with his teeth, then carefully maneuvering the elastic onto his fingers, he finished up the half bun.   
  
_ China liked having his hair like this, and Rome liked it when he wore it like this too. Rome would always be making little jokes, just for his ears to hear ‘If only you wore your hair like this to bed, then I could play with it all I want.’ and then he would let out a chuckle, and China would just shake his head.  _   
  
‘Why didn’t he wear his hair like this anymore?’ China wondered about himself, then he remembered. Time changed, and these more modern nations saw that bun as feminine. So they would tease, that's why he switched to the ponytail.    
  
Along with the fact that if he keeps his hair in a ponytail he can pretend he’s just asleep and that he’ll wake up soon to find Rome sleeping beside him.   
  
Rome never saw the bun as feminine. Rome liked the bun. Rome liked him.   
  
Rome loved him.   
  
And he loved Rome.   
  
And he still does.    
  
And he wont ever stop loving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> man romechu holds a special place in my heart  
> shm ao3 doesn't want to accept how I spell colour


End file.
